bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bokujin Tenshina
| image = | name = | kanji = 警戒網目 | romaji = Tenshina Bokujin | race = Human | birthday = October 12 | age = 18 | gender = Male | height = 5'3" | weight = 128 lbs | eyes = Brown | hair = Black (right eye), Hazel (left eye) | blood type = Unspecified | unusual features = None | affiliation = Inner Circle | previous affiliation = None | occupation = Mercenary, Bounty Hunter | previous occupation = None | team = Unknown | previous team = Unknown | partner = Brina McTavish, Kameyo Takaki | previous partner = None | base of operations = Spirit World | marital status = Single | relatives = Unknown | education = Unknown | status = Alive | signature skill = Fullbring Chosho (著書, Literary Work) }} Bokujin Tenshina (転進唖牧人, Tenshina Bokujin) is a young mercenary under the contract of the corporation Inner Circle, an organization seeking to dominate the world and expand their territory to the spiritual universe. He serves as a personal assistant to Dragon Brina McTavish as well as one of her more close associates, working alongside Kameyo Takaki, Choku Kanshin and Valeur des Vents on his missions. Personality Mannerisms & Habits Normally, Tenshina behaves in a collected, casual and aloof manner. He is rather friendly and sociable, making quips and cracking jokes whenever appropriate. At times, he can be rather socially awkward and even perverted at times. Tenshina, like a majority of the rest of his crew, does not carry the darker and psychotic aspects that are usually associated with members of the Inner Circle. He genuinely cares for his teammates, with their safety being a high priority in his mind. In Progress... Category:Male Category:Fanon Character Category:Original Characters Category:Character Category:Fullbringer Category:Inner Circle Flaws & Issues Despite his own loathing towards arrogance, the nature of his own abilities and the potential to control his opponent to the degree he can brings about cockiness and pride. He sees himself as a professional of combat, unwilling to accept the fact that there are people stronger than he is. Whenever he does lose, or is in the danger of losing ground to an opponent, he is fixated on believing that he has simply made an error or mistake in judgement or calculation. Facing defeat can also bring about tension from within him, and it will be harder for him to utilize effective tactics due to increasing anxiety. Any humiliation brings about a long term of depression, and he momentarily will act more isolated and distant towards society than before. He himself is aware of this character flaw, but insists that there is nothing that he can do in order to suppress it and admits that he is unaware of why. Beliefs & Philosophies History In Progress... Synopsis Bleach: The Children of Izanami *Izanami no Jidō: Mother, Forgive Me... *Izanami no Jidō: Breed of Instrumentality Bleach: A Game of Limbo (discontinued) *A Game of Limbo: Inferno Bleach: The War of Four *The War of Four: Courts and Circles *The War of Four: Dark Revelations *The War of Four: The Eye of the Storm *The War of Four: Recollection *The War of Four: Persona Non Grata *The War of Four: Crossing the Wire *The War of Four: The Precipice of War Equipment HCA-50 Kidō Pistol: The signature secondary weapon of Tenshina. It is a high-caliber weapon and boasts the most attack power out of Kidō sidearms. When a bullet is fired from the gun and hits the target, the energy expands itself in a miniature shockwave. This results in explosive damage done to the target. Its stopping power can even tear through the likes of an Espada's Hierro, making it a common weapon within the Inner Circle's I.C.A. operators due to its explosive power. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialism: Tenshina's skill in the art of swordsmanship is at a competent level, his prowess enough to properly defend himself against other swordsmen. His style of fighting is rather unpolished and self-taught, relying solely on reflex and instinct in order to attack, defend, and counter his opponents. Initially, this style of combat could be easily exploited by masters who could catch him off-balance and leave open holes in his defense. However, due to recent teachings by Brina McTavish, he has learned to lessen and eventually seal that weakness by "directing" that very same reflex and instinct. His skill has allowed himself to match up to the likes of Isaac Slade, a fellow Fullbringer.A Game of Limbo: Inferno Enhanced Speed: As an accomplished Fullbringer, Tenshina is able to use Bringer Light, the Humans' high-speed technique. Known to be one of his most prominent abilities, he is able to use it with natural ease and efficiency. Because of his affinity with evasion, his skill using it has been increased to the point where he is capable of matching the majority of expert users. At the current point in time, little to none of this ability has been seen. Keen Intellect: Tenshina, despite his seemingly adrenaline-driven attitude in combat, can restrain himself enough between lulls in order to allow himself to think about his and the opponent's actions and movements. His observant nature allows him to pick out even small details of the situation at hand, and from that information, he can effectively deduce ways in order to counter attacks and strategies against him. Immense Spiritual Power: It is unknown to what degree what level of spiritual power Tenshina has. However, it is enough to fully see spiritual beings such as Shinigami and Arrancar. Later on, it is shown to be capable of effecting the setting around them. As one of his abilities directly use this, it is safe to assume that his power matches that of a Byakuya-class opponent's. Enhanced Strength: Because of the grueling training he went through as a Mole, Tenshina has a considerable degree of physical strength. This is commonly shown in his swordsmanship skills. He is capable of holding his ground against foes that carry tremendous strength, albeit only to an extent. Fullbring Literary Work (著書, Chosho): Using Fullbring, Tenshina is able to transform the balisong (butterfly knife) he carries around into a chokutō. It is double-edged, with a black hilt and a circular guard. Its signature trait, when not utilizing its true abilities, is its capability to effectively weaken the power of Zanpakutou spirits directly simply by clashing blades against a spiritual user with force. The reason for this is due to the fact that a Shingami's sword is a manifestation of a Zanpakutou's power and presence, establishing a connection between sword and spirit. This reasoning also allows for severe injury and even possible destruction of the Zanpakutou spirit in the same manner. This can also apply to Arrancar, considering their own power is sealed within their weapons. The true ability of Literary Work is true to its name; the ability to treat the environment around Tenshina to carry the traits of a story. In terms of roles, Tenshina is the effective "author" of the story as well as a character, which anything else can be classified as. *'Role Reversal:' Under normal circumstances, Tenshina deems himself and the opponent(s) he is facing to be "even", as there is no "protagonist" or "antagonist" within either side due to their belief that they are right and the other side is wrong. However, when he cuts his target(s), he is able to give himself one role and the other to his opponent by his choosing. The one with the "antagonist" role is ultimately given the greater power and can overwhelm the "protagonist" within that battle. After the bout, three more battles must take place, and during the fourth fight, the protagonist will defeat and overcome the antagonist. Of course, the protagonist has to survive all three of the previous battles. Once the roles have been decided, they cannot be switched around, even by Tenshina, until the four designated battles are completed. *'Persona Falsification:' This ability allows for Tenshina to "add" one personality trait within his target once he cuts him/her. It can be anything of his choosing, whether it would be something to boost morale and resolve or to break it. For example, once he cuts an opponent, he can "insert" a phobia of blood, purposefully allow his opponent to cut him, and observe them panic and mentally break down as a result (his signature ability). This does not simply influence the personality; he can also influence the way his targets fight, forcing them to rely on strategies not suited to their mindset. *'Memory Falsification:' This ability allows for Tenshina to connect into the target's mind when he cuts him/her, access their memories, and then alter them in whatever way he pleases. This is considerably one of the most terrifying abilities he has access to, as he can do extensive psychological damage and leave his victims severely crippled. The worst and most disturbing effect of this ability is having the victim not knowing basic knowledge such as how to speak, how to move the body, or even how to breathe. *'Environmental Disruption:' This ability allows for Tenshina to alter the very environment to a limited degree. He explains that it is capable of increasing the speed of which a certain area's "motor functions". In an enclosed room or space, he can progress the room temperature so that it would become hot or cold much faster than it would have normally. He is able to affect trees so that they die out in an instant, whereas normally they would have taken years to do so. Trivia *Tenshina's unofficial theme song is "My Dreams", done by piano. Behind The Scenes *Tenshina is one of my new and recent author surrogates on BFF, and is meant to characterize me as closely as possible without looking too weak or incompetent, as well as too strong and Mary Sue-ish. With the introduction of Fullbringers, this was a perfect opportunity for Tenshina's creation as well as character development. *Tenshina is personally considered by me to be one of the most human characters I've created on Bleach (most likely because he's my personal surrogate) and will be the start of a new breed of characters that will be featured within the Inner Circle organization. Quotes In Progress References Category:Male Category:Fanon Character Category:Original Characters Category:Character Category:Fullbringer Category:Inner Circle